Sam's baby sis
by ilovetaylorlautnerxx
Summary: Sams baby sister Bella Uley is finally coming home to La Push after leaving with her mum. What happens when one of the wolves imprints on Bella. Rated M for lemons in later chapters :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfiction please be nice and don't forget to review :)**

**Bpov**

"Passengers please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for landing" the plane's captain said through the speakers.

This was it I was finally going home, back to Washington, the small reservation of La Push to be more précis. I loved La Push it was my home, I missed my dad and my half-brother Sam, we were such a happy family until that bitch I call my mum left my dad and took me with her.

I resented her for three years for taking me away from my dad and brother. Then she met her new husband Phil and went out parting ever night with him and left me to fend for myself.

She would come back drunk every night and ordered me around like her servant and she would hit me when I didn't do what she wanted me to.

But now I was sixteen and I was free to do whatever I wanted, so I was going home back to the place that I felt protected.

Just then the plane landed and the cabin lights went on. I collected my suitcase form the over- head locker and joined the line to get off the plane.

As I excited the tunnel I was instantly looking for my two favourite people in the world.

"Bella?" I male voice asked from behind. I pivoted to see the best big brother in the whole world.

"Sam?" I asked he had changed so much; he wasn't the scrawny kid that I had left behind. This Sam was tall, really tall. He had the most insane muscles I had ever seen, and I lived in California. I frowned at this, doesn't he know that steroids are bad for you.

"Yeh, belsie-boo it's me" he said. I squealed and jumped into his arms; he spun me round and kissed my forehead. God I had missed him.

"You've grown so much what are you 7 foot now," I gaped at him

He just laughed and said "yeh and you look like you haven't grown at all," he joked.

"Hey I have so," I said punching his arm playfully. We both burst out laughing then.

"I've missed this, you know spending time together," I whispered sobering up

"I know me too Belsie," he said seriously.

"Sorry dad couldn't make it; he's swamped down at the station at the moment. He was really bummed he couldn't come though; it's all he's been talking about for weeks. I think the whole of Washington knows that Isabella Uley is coming home," he joked.

I groaned and he laughed, he knew I hated being the centre of attention, then ruffled my hair affectionately. I glared at him and his chest rumbled as he laughed again. God I missed him.

" I can't wait for you to meet my fiancé Emily, aw you will love her Bella she is so sweet, and beautiful," he gushed.

"Aww you sound like such a girl," I teased breaking off into a fit giggles at the end. He growled at me playfully before throwing me over his shoulder and running through that the parking lot with me over his shoulder.

I kicked and screamed but he only laughed harder and started running faster, we finally got to an old truck with a beautiful woman sitting inside it, this must be Emily the girl Sam acts like a girl around" I giggled inside my head at that.

Sam set me the right way up ruffled my hair AGAIN. HE REALLY NEEDS TO STOP DOING THAT. He got into the driving seat and I huffed then stomped into the back seat of the car.

Sam leaned over and kissed Emily passionately.

"Eww, eww, eww, ugh stop that, really with me in the car." I whined putting my hand over my eyes.

Sam turned around to glare at me and I just stuck my tongue out at him. I knew that it was childish but that was just the way me and Sam always were and it seemed silly to change that now.

Emily laughed and turned around to look at me.

"Hey I'm Emily, Sam's fiancée," Emily said smiling at me.

"Hey Emily, I'm Sam's more awesome and better looking little sister," I said in all seriousness. She laughed again then said "right I want to know everything about you"

We spent the next hour talking and I found out that I really like her, and she is perfect for Sam he was so unhygienic and slobbish, whereas Emily was the perfect little housewife. She would be able to clean up after him, oh dear lord the house must be a mess, dad and Sam were the biggest slobs ever and without me cleaning up after them the house must have become and bomb site!

We pulled up to a really cute house with flower pots on the window sill and the whole house was made out of wood, it looked like it had just come straight out of snow white.

"Aw the house is so cute, it's like a fairytale," I squealed clapping my hands and bouncing in my seat.

"You like it," Sam asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeh of course it's beautiful" I said sincerely

"Welcome to your new home," Emily said

"Really, what happened to dad's house, did we sell it," I asked a little disappointed I loved that old house.

Sam scratched the back of his head and looked down, he always did that when he was nervous. "Well when I moved in with Emily dad kind of decided to move in with Uncle Billy and Jake cause he didn't want to be alone in that big house you know. Sorry Bells I know you loved that house."

"No, no it's fine," I said a little put out.

"Well.." Emily said, trying to break the awkward silence. "Why don't we go unpack your things and get you settled in Bella"

"Yeh cool lets go," I said by previous excitement coming back in floods.

Emily led me into the house the first thing you see when you enter the house is a cute little wooden table and then a kitchen with pots and pans hanging from the walls.

"Right so this is the dining area and kitchen and through there is the living room," she said pointing to a door leading off from the kitchen.

She led me up the stairs and along a hall.

"Right so this is your room, I'll just leave you to unpack then," Emily said hovering at the door before turning around to leave.

"Hey Emily"

"Yeh Bella"

"Thanks for everything"

A smile spread across her face "no problem" she said before turning around and leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is chapter 2**

**And just so you know Jared is 20 **

Jared pov

I was running around the border of La Push on patrol with Jake. I was trying to block him out he kept babbling on about Sam's little sister that was coming home today and about how much he wanted to imprint on her.

Sam would not be happy if one of us imprinted on her, that guy would be screwed imprinting on the alpha's baby sister. Sam would probably rip their heart out. I laughed inside my head at that.

_Aw dude that's not funny__**-**_**Jake **

_Yeh it is man, I can't wait to see what Sam does to you if you do imprint on his baby sis_**-me **

_You wait till you see her she's absolutely gorgeous_**- Jake **

_Yeh but is she worth it_**- me **

_Yes , that's our shift ended, come on you can go see for yourself if she's worth it or not_**- Jake **

We both phased back and collected out clothes from behind the tree we had hidden them earlier.

The smell of Emily's cooking hit our nostrils at the same time. We both inhaled, Emily's cooking was _amazing. _

Sam really hit the imprint lottery with Emily, she was hot, she was a great cook (which is necessary when your boyfriend is a hungry werewolf), and from what we got from Sam's mind she was a minx in the bedroom.

Me and Jake both broke into a jog eager for some of Emily's famous Lasagne. We burst through the front door to find Emily with her back to us, taking the lasagne out of the oven and Sam sitting at the table his feet propped up on a chair.

"Hey man" I groaned plopping myself in the chair opposite Sam's.

Jake had run over to Emily and had attempted to steal some of the lasagne but Emily beat him to it and smacked his hand away with a wooden spoon.

"But Emily I'm starving" Jake wined like a four year old.

"Wait for your brothers" Emily chasked at him.

Jake huffed before joining me and Sam at the table.

"Hey dude, where's Bella" Jake asked Sam.

"Upstairs unpacking. Why?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows at Jake

"No-no reason" Jake responded wide eyed

I coughed to hide a laugh and Jake glared at me.

Just then the rest of the pack burst through the door and piled into the small kitchen, taking their places at the table, licking their lips in anticipation.

"Hello to you to" Emily scorned the us.

"Hey Emily" we all chorused.

At that moment the door leading upstairs creaked opened and an angel stood in the doorway. She was absolutely tiny, no taller than 5 foot. She had the most gorgeous curves and perfect breasts. Her beautiful shiny hair framed her tanned face.

A cute blush spread across her exquisite face and she looked down quickly.

She ran start over to Sam, who put his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Hey Bellsie you finished unpacking," Sam asked the angel. So this was his baby sister. Oh dear god I think I am in love with Sam sister.

"Um yeah, who are all these guys" she asked in a tiny voice

"Oh right yeh, sorry Bells. Right so there's Paul, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady and Jared. Oh and of course you know Jake." Sam said pointing to each one of us in turn. When her beautiful chocolate eyes landed on mine my whole universe shifted. All the ties I had to my pack, my tribe and my family just slipped away, she was the only thing that mattered now. I would do anything for her be anything to her. All I wanted right now was to wrap her up in my arms and never let her go.

Oh fuck I just imprinted on the alpha's sister.

All of a sudden Sam started shaking violently his glare set on me. Oh holly shit he released what I just did.

"Tell me you didn't Jared, tell me you didn't," he growled as his shaking increased. I noticed that Bella was still in his arms and she looked alarmed at her shaking brother. If he phased now he would kill her. I let out a little wine in the back of my throat staring at my imprint who was currently in major danger.

Jake seemed to have noticed this as well and gently removed my Bella from Sam's arms I let out a sigh of relief which quickly turned into a growl when he pulled her into his own arms. He shot me a look which clearly said "don't even think of growling at me I just saved your imprint's ass"

I turned my attention back to Sam who looked ready to phase. I was in deep shit.

"Right you, outside now," he snarled at me. I followed him out to the back yard. He phased into his midnight black wolf and I followed after him.

_How could you Jared my baby sister, she's only sixteen_**- Sam **

_Oh come on man, you know I can't help it_**- me **

Sam seemed to calm down a bit.

_Yeh I guess, but if you hurt her, or one tear slides down that pretty little face, I swear nobody will be able to find your body_**- Sam **

_I would never hurt her, she means everything to me, I would die before I hurt her_**- me **

_Good, now let's get back, I'm sure Bells will be getting agitated_**- Sam **

We phased back and entered the house via the back door, Bella was sitting at the table chatting enthusiastically with Jake, Embry and Quil.

When she spotted us she stood up her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrows at Sam. Damn she looked sexy when she did that. Down boy don't get ahead of yourself.

"What was that about" she asked tapping her foot.

"Why don't you take a walk with me," I asked scared to find out her response, god when did I turn into such pussy. Oh yeh when you imprinted jackass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey third chapter woo anyway just wanted to say a big thank you to my first person to review YankeeGirlNJ xxx**

Bpov

Thank god I've finally finished packing. I collapsed in a heap on my bed and let out a huge sigh. It was so good to be back, I had missed Sam so much, we were inseparable when we were younger and somehow I thought things might have changed between us, but I was so glad they hadn't, it was like I was never gone.

Just then I heard loud voices downstairs, Sam didn't mention that we would be having company?

I got up off my bed and made my way downstairs, I opened the door that lead into the kitchen and poked my head round the door.

There were around ten, tanned, shirtless, very muscular boys, no men sitting around the kitchen table laughing and joking. Wow.

Just then I spotted Sam leaning against the wall his hands in his pockets, completely at ease.

I ran straight up to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on the top on my head. Sam used to always do this when we were kids, he said it was because he wanted to protect me and that I was safest when I was in his arms.

I leaned into him, I was so glad that things were back to normal, before the bitch took me away from my home.

I released then that ever male in the room was staring at me and Sam, I hated being the centre of attention.

"Hey Bellsie you finished unpacking," Sam asked the me. I was still very aware that everyone was staring at me

"Um yeah, who are all these guys" I asked my voice sounding small even to me.

"Oh right yeh, sorry Bells. Right so there's Paul, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady and Jared. Oh and of course you know Jake." Sam said pointing to each one of them in turn. Of course I remember Jake he was my best friend when I was young apart from Sam of course. Sam landed on the most beautiful man I had ever seen, his the most gorgeous abs all I wanted to do was run my hands down his sculpted chest. _Bad Bella stop thinking like that, you don't even know him. _

As soon as my eyes landed on his handsome green ones it felt like something had shifted around me and I steel cable was connecting me to Jared, urging me into his arms.

Suddenly it felt like I was vibrating hard, then I realized that it was Sam that was shaking. He was shaking so hard he was almost blurring. "Tell me you didn't Jared, tell me you didn't."

Do what, what did Jared do.

Jared was staring at me and he let out a little whine, he looked really scared. Was he scared of Sam that was silly Sam was a big teddy bear.

I felt an arm on mine, I looked up to see Jake gently pulling me out of Sam's arms and into his. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, I'M SO CONFUSED.

Jake shot a glare over my head at Jared, why was everyone so mad at Jared, what did he do wrong. The pull towards Jared was getting stronger it was almost uncomfortable.

"Right you, outside now," Sam snarled at Jared. He must be really mad, the only time that I've seen him this mad was when she told dad and Sam that she was leaving and she was taking me with her. Jared followed Sam into the back yard both of them now shaking. What was with the shaking?

"Jake what's going on" I asked

"Nothing Bells, you'll find out soon enough," Jake replied looking slightly put out.

God I was getting slightly sick of this.

"So you're the infamous Isabella Uley that Sam and Jake won't stop talking about," one of the boys Quil I think his name was said.

I blushed and looked down. "Aw look she's blushing," one of the young one's said.

"Brady that's enough," Jake chuckled pulling me down the seat next to him and putting his arm round me. I don't know why but it felt weird Jake putting his arm round me, like I was betraying someone.

"So Bella, you got a boyfriend," Quil asked smirking at me. Emily turned round and hit him on the head with a wooden spoon.

"Ouch what was that for it was an honest question," Quil glowered.

"No I don't have a boyfriend Quil, not since he cheated on me with my best friend," I said feeling the tears forming in my eyes.

Just then I thought I heard a growl coming from Jake, I turned to him surprised "Jake did you just growl" I asked.

Jake's eyes widened, he stuttered before saying "Oh um yeh, that was my stomach," he said scratching the back of head nervously.

"God Jake you just ate, you big pig," I giggled at him. I was still suspious but I was willing to let it go.

Just then Sam and Jared jogged back through the back door. I stood up my hands on my hips and my eyebrows raised. Telling Sam silently that he was in trouble.

"What was that about" I asked tapping my foot.

"Why don't you take a walk with me," Jared asked. I was really expecting Sam to answer so I was a little surprised.

I nodded and Jared took my hand in his and led me out of the house and just into the woods at the side of the house.

The feeling of my hand in his was amazing I couldn't really describe it, I felt like skipping.

"Jared what are we doing.." I began but before I could finish Jared spun on the spot coming to a stop and taking both my hands in his.

"Bella do you remember the quilute legends," Jared asked

"Of course I do, I love the legends especially the one about the wolves," I replied slightly miffed about why he was asking. Jared smirked before continuing

"I don't really know how to say this Bella so I'm just going to spit it out, Bella we're werewolves, me and the boys are werewolves." Jared said so fast that I could barely catch it all.

What was he kidding with me, did he drag me all the way out here to tell me that he was a "werewolf", as if.

"Jared are you kidding me, are you high or something, you can't honestly expect me to believe that you and your friends are werewolves," I said my voice going high.

"No wait I can prove it, wait here," he said before disappearing off into the woods.

I had had enough of this this was a whole load of bullshit. I turned to leave but before I could take two steps I felt I tug on the back of my jumper. I turned my head to see a horse sized wolf holding onto my jumper with his knife like teeth.

"Jared" I whispered staring at the wolf before me.

The wolf nodded his huge shaggy head and nudged me.

His fur was the purest sliver and his eyes were the same as when he was human that beautiful green colour.

"Wow Jared you're so beautiful," I breathed out stroking his gorgeous silver fur and scratching behind his ears.

A humming noise was coming from Jared's chest and his eyes were closing.

I lifted my hand from his head "Jared are you purring" I smirked at the wolf before me.

He just moved his head so it was back on my hand.

We stayed like that for a few minutes me just stroking his fur.

"Not that I don't like you in your wolf form but I would really like to talk your human form," I said

Jared trotted off into the woods and came out moments later in his human form grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey beautiful," Jared winked at me.

"Hey," I said blushing.

"Bella there is another part of the quilute legends. There is something werewolves do to find their mate called imprinting. When you see the girl nothing else matters, she is your world now you woud do anything be anything for that girl." Jared said staring intently into my eyes.

"H-Have you imprinted on someone," I asked praying that he hadn't.

"Yes," he replied, it felt like my heart had shattered into tiny piece, Jared belonged to someone else, but why should I care I don't even really know him.

"Bella I imprinted on you" Jared spoke with such emotion in his voice.

"Really," I asked in a tiny squeak of a voice.

"Yes really," he replied

I flung my arms around his neck, breathing in his sent. I lifted my head up to see him, he was staring down at me pure devotion in his eyes.

He was leaning down his face now inches from mine. Oh my god he was going to kiss me. I leaned in the last few inches and our lips met.

I spark of electricity went through my entire body and before I knew it I was kissing him back was enough passion to set the whole forest on fire.

I felt his tongue lick along my bottom lip begging for entrance which I gladly gave. His tongue slid inside my mouth battling for dominance. He broke the kiss to let me breath. We were both breathing hard. He put his forehead to mine still trying to regain his breath.

"Wow" I gasped.

"You got that right," he said kissing my forehead.

"Come on let's get back," he said taking my hand again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay just wanna give a shout out to my new reviewers **

**Kathy Hiester **

**RubyDragonJewel **

**grabski8 **

Jpov

I was so happy I could skip, I had the most beautiful girl in the entire world in my arms. Her body pressed against mine. As much as I wanted to stay like this forever, I knew I should get my Bella back to Sam or he would rip my arm off.

"Come on let's get back," I said taking her hand in mine.

I turned back to look at her, she had the most adorable pout on her lips.

"Hey come on we can snuggle when we get back," I said kissing her pout away. Oh dear lord I'm turning into a girl, I mean come on snuggling.

She beamed up at me and I smiled back at her before pulling her back to the house. We entered the house still holding hands. Smiling at each other.

"Bella," Sam cried, running forward and taking Bella from me. I wanted to growl at him but I restrained myself, he was her brother, and the alpha.

"Hey Sammy," she giggled. Her laugh was like music to my ears. "So you're a werewolf that's pretty cool." She said.

Sam grinned down at her "Sure am," he said, still grinning. His face suddenly turned serious "did Jared tell you everything," staring at me intently.

"Yeh," she sighed staring at me lovingly. I smiled right back at her. Sam cleared his throat gaining our attention again.

"Okay, so I accept this, but just no funny business." Sam said, glaring at me. I put my hands up In surrender and I heard the guys sniggering around the table. I growled at them.

Bella groaned and buried her face in Sam's chest. He just laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Hey I'm just looking out for my baby sis," Sam laughed mussing Bella's hair.

She lifted her head to glare at Sam while smoothing out her hair. Suddenly her face broke into a dazzling smile and she was jumping up and down clapping.

"Ohh I have a great idea, how about you guys all go phase and I have to guess which one of you is which," she squealed.

"Woo this sounds like fun," Quil said, running out the door.

Everyone else followed out me last giving Bella a quick kiss on the lips before running outside into the woods to phase with the others.

We walked back out into the backyard, to see Bella sitting on the on back porch. She jumped up when she saw us.

She ran straight up to me "Well you are definitely Jared," she said scratching behind my ear. God that felt good. I let out that purring sound like I had before god I just couldn't seem to help myself.

Sam growled at me.

_Stop purving on my sister_**- Sam **

"Well you are Sam of course," Bella giggled running up to him, patting his head. He licked her face from chin to hair line. She jumped back and smacked Sam on the nose.

I let out a barked laugh.

Bella turned to me glaring. "You think that's funny do you well no snuggling for you," she glared turning her back on me. The funny thing was that I was actually upset.

_Dude seriously snuggling_**- Quil ,**shaking his big shaggy head.

_Hey snuggling with my girl is awesome _**– me **

_Ooo Jared's turning into a girl_**- Quil **

I pounced on him, tackling him to the ground. We were rolling around snapping at each other until Sam called us off with a bark.

"Well you have to be Quil," Bella giggled running up to Quil and patting his chocolate brown fur, he let out a little purr and I sent him a warning growl.

_Hey stop purving on my girl_**- me **

_Dude I can't help it, she is one fine cookie_**- Quil n**

This time me, Jake and Sam growled at him.

"Well you must be Jake," Bella said skipping up to Jake. "Aww you two are so cute, so you guys are Collin and Brady," she cooed to Collin and Brady

Hmph they're not that cute.

"Which leaves Embry, Seth and Paul," Bella said her eyebrows scrunching together in concentration. She looked adorable.

"Well you're the biggest so I'm gona say that you are Paul," she said pointing to Paul. My girl was one smart cookie.

"And judging by the way that one is jumping up and down , I would say that you are Seth," Bella said pointing at Seth. "Which just leaves Embry," she said going up to stroke his fur.

"Okay you guys can go phase back again," coming up to kiss my fur. I licked her face before trotting off with the guys to phase back.

I threw on my shorts and jogged out of the woods to find Bella. She ran up to me the moment she saw me and threw her arms around my waist.

I chuckled and buried my face in her hair.

"You know, I might be able to let you off the hook with the no snuggling rule," she murmured into my chest.

She lifted her head from my chest to look at me. I leaned down so that I could press my lips to hers. I would never get enough of kissing her lips, they were so warm and soft. She opened her mouth to allow me to snake my tongue into her mouth.

I couldn't help, I let out a moan inside her mouth. Her arms had found their way around my neck and mine round her waist, straining her closer to me.

We broke apart both of us breathing heavy.

Then she said something that I never expected her to say "I love you, Jared," she said staring into my eyes.

I was so stunned that I couldn't reply, instead I just stood there staring at her like an idiot.

Just then she turned and ran back into the cottage and slammed the door behind her a choked sob escaping her lips. Oh fucking shit I didn't say that I love her back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys woo chapter 5 is up as normal want to say thanks to my new reviewer **

**ellaryne**

Spov

Me and Emily were sitting on the sofa, Emily curled up in my lap, me playing with a strand of her glossy black hair.

I was so happy when I heard Bella was coming back to live with me, I had missed her so much. She was my little sister, she would always be a baby to me I was so shocked when Jared imprinted on her she was my baby sis, I was the only guy in her life and I wanted to keep it that way.

But I knew Jared would treat her right, like the princess she was.

Just then Bella burst through the front door tears streaming down her pretty face. She sobbed as she ran upstairs and slammed the door behind her.

I stood up and was about to follow her up the stairs when Jared stormed through the front door, panic written all over his face.

"Bella, Bella honey please talk to me let me explain I didn't mean it like that, please baby girl," he shouted up the stairs he looked like he was about cry.

I almost felt sorry for him but then I remembered the tears streaming down my little sisters face, it wasn't even a day and he had made her cry, the asshole.

I felt the rage boiling up inside me threatening to spill over. I could feel myself quivering with rage how fucking dare he hurt my sister.

"What, did, you do," I seethed, glaring daggers at Jared. He seemed to shrink back pressing his back against the wall. The coward.

"She told me that she loved me, I-I was so surprised that I forgot to tell her that I love her too and I really do, I love her so much Sam, I really do," Jared groaned his head in his hands. Before I knew it I had him pressed against the wall my hand at his throat.

"You fucking asshole, I can't believe you didn't say anything to her, do you know how many times she told our mother how much she loved and you know what, she never got a reply." I roared shaking so bad that I was blurring.

"Sam, come on hunny put him down, you know Bella would never forgive you hurt him," Emily cooed coming up to rest her hand on my shoulder.

I turned back to the fucker, he looked horrified with himself, so he should the fucker.

I released my hold on his neck letting him side down the wall onto the floor. I kicked him in the ribs, not hard enough to do serious damage. " You'd better get up there and grovel on your knees, be her fucking slave until she forgives you." I snarled before storming into me and Emily's bedroom and slamming the door behind me growling in rage.

Jpov

I can't believe I hurt my angel like that she was my whole world, my light in the dark. She meant everything to me. I could feel her pain in my heart, twisting it painfully.

I pulled myself up from my slump on the floor and made my way across the room towards where my princess was. As I passed through the kitchen Emily gave me a sympathetic look from her position at the stove.

I knocked on Bella's door my hand shaking and this time I was definitely wasn't because I was about to phase.

"C-come in," Bella croaked from the other side of the door.

I slowly opened the door and popped my head round the door. What I saw made my heart break in two.

She was lying on her bed, curled up into the tightest ball she could manage. Her eyes red and puffy from crying, my pure innocent angel.

She looked up to see who was at the door, when she saw it was me, her head fell forward onto her pillow.

"Get out," she mumbled into her pillow.

"Sorry hunny pie, can't do that," I cooed at her, coming down to kneel beside her bed.

"Angel I love you more than life itself, baby I would walk through fire for you, you are it for me, there is nowhere I would rather be than right here with you. You are my whole world Bella, I can't imagine a world without you." As I finished my speech I felt the tears pick in my eyes from the emotion of what I was saying.

"Y-you really love me," she stuttered staring into my eyes.

"Of course I do hunny, how could I not, you're just so damn perfect," I said grinning up at her. The beautiful blush that I love so much quickly spread across her face.

I stroked her cheek lovingly and stared into her eyes, she leaned into my palm sighing contently.

She turned her face to meet mine and her lips crashed down on mine with such force that it nocked my breathless for a second. I slowly stood up lifting her up with me she wrapped her legs round my waist and I sat down on her bed with her straddling my waist.

My tongue delved inside her mouth exploring every inch of her sweet mouth. She let out a little moan that went straight to my cock. Oh god please say she can't feel my erection.

She began nibbling on my lower lip and that did it, I let out a guttural moan inside her mouth and she pushed me down on the bed, crawling on top of me and bringing her lips down on mine again. God she was so sexy.

Wait what the hell was I thinking, I can't do this now, not with her big brother in the same house. I wanted our first time to be special and dammit I was going to make it special for her.

"Ugh Bella," I moaned, I couldn't even finish my sentence. She was driving me crazy.

"Bella we need to stop," I panted.

"Do we Jared," she breathed now kissing down my neck.

"Y-Y-Yess," I moaned, flipping us over and pinning her hands above her head, still breathing hard.

Rejection flooded across her face and she looked down embarrassed. "Don't you want me?" she whispered so low I could barely hear her.

"Are you made baby girl, can't you feel how much I want you," I exclaimed, pushing my erection against her leg. She blushed again and buried her face in my chest.

"Bella I want our first time to be special, not just a fling, something personal. It will be your first time right, I mean you're only sixteen," I said looking down at her with concern.

"Yeh it will be my first time, will it be your first time as well." She asked looking up at me through her lashes.

"No baby girl, it won't, but I promise you it will be just as special." I promised her.

"It's getting late angel," I said looking out at the darkening sky. "I should probably take off."

"Will you come around tomorrow morning for breakfast," she asked hopefully. I could never disappoint her.

"Of course I will angel, I wouldn't miss it for the world," I spoke before kissing her forehead and jumping out of her window.

I phased quickly phased and planted myself below her window I wasn't going anywhere tonight.

**AN: Okay so I just wanted to ask you guys if I should make Bella a werewolf leave your answer in a review, thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yup chapter six up now sorry it took a bit longer than the others again thank you to my new reviewers **

**littleroody **

**Murfdizzle **

**JeaBaby **

**bookinspired **

**Thanks guys xx **

Bpov

I woke up in the morning feeling better than I had in a long time. I stretched and rolled over to check my clock.

Oh my god it was 11am I haven't slept that long in years.

I sighed and threw my legs over the side of the bed, getting up and walking over to my window. I pulled the curtains open letting the morning light steam through my window. I scanned the forest outside and the mountains beyond. La Push was always so beautiful.

I looked down, directly below my window to find Jared's sleeping wolf, curled up in a tight ball his tail wrapped around him.

I opened my window and whispered down to him, "Jared, Jared hunny wake up."

Slowly he raised his great wolfy head to look at me.

"Come on you big goof get up here," I giggled. He raised an eyebrow at me before trotting off into the forest to phase back.

He emerged fully dressed, well if you call jean shorts and trainers fully dressed.

He gracefully climbed through my window and into my bedroom. He smiled down at me and pulled me into a tight hug kissing my forehead tenderly.

"A big goof am I," he teased squeezing my sides playfully.

"Yup," I giggled hugging him tighter.

All of a sudden I was thrown back onto the bed and Jared was on top of me, tickling my sides until I couldn't breathe.

"Please, Jared, stop," I panted out between giggles. I was squirming around on the bed trying to get free, but Jared wasn't having any of that and just held me tighter.

"Am I a big goof now," Jared growled playfully in my ear.

"N-no you're not, please stop,"

He released me and pecked my lips "good" he grinned cockily at me. I glared up at him and huffed angrily before pushing him off me and going to get my clothes and heading to the bathroom to get changed but before I even got to the door a pair of warm arms wound themselves around my waist pulling me back.

"Aw baby, don't be mad you know I love you," Jared cooed in my ear, making me shiver in delight.

"I know," I sighed turning into his chest and inhaling his woodsy sent.

Then I thought crossed my mind that made me frown. "Did you sleep outside my window all night," I asked my hands on my hips and my eyebrow raised at him.

"I had to make sure that you were safe while you slept," he said innocently shrugging his shoulders.

I smacked his chest "you didn't have to do that for me I was perfectly safe you must have been freezing.

Again he just shrugged his shoulders "it makes me feel better, and werewolves have a higher body temperature than normal people," he shrugged pulling me against his chest. It was true he was very warm.

"Right I'm off to get changed, you stay here," I commanded flicking him on the nose playfully. He raised his hand in a mock salute before slapping my ass as I turned to walk out of the room.

I jumped then squealed as I huffed out of the room. I heard him laugh as I close the door to the bathroom behind me.

Once I had changed me and Jared headed downstairs for breakfast, he had his arm around my waist keeping me as close as possible to him. As we entered the kitchen the smell of bacon and eggs hit my nose. Yummy.

I scanned the room, so far only Sam and Emily were here.

"Hey Sammy," I sang skipping up to him and kissing his cheek.

"Hey Bellsie," Sam imitated me, ruffling my hair. Suddenly his smile turned into frown as he looked over my head at Jared. "Was he in here over night," he said growling in the back of his throat.

I smacked him over the head with a wooden spoon I found on the table "No, he was lying outside my window all night and I let him in in the morning," I scowled him.

"Fine, fine I give up," Sam huffed going to stand behind Emily kissing her neck lovingly.

I pulled Jared onto the sofa and sat down in his lap snuggling into him.

"I love you he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I said turning round to kiss him on the lips, in ran his tongue along my lower lip and I immediately opened up. His tongue explored my mouth causing me to moan loudly inside his. His hands went under my shirt traveling up my sides making me shiver in delight.

Just then loud cat calls and wolf whistles made me and Jared jump apart in surprise. The pack had chosen that moment to arrive, great. I felt the familiar blush spread across my face and I hid my face in Jared's chest, I heard Jared chuckle from above me.

"Woo Jared's getting some action, finally," one of the boys, maybe Quil wooped. Jared growled and threw a wooden spoon at him.

"Right breakfast is served" Emily called over the ruckus.

All of the boys rushed to the table a and Jared took me off his lap, kissed my forehead and rushed to the table with the others. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I got up and walked over to the table to see what the boys had left.

As I got to the table I hit Jared over the head and took my place next to Sam.

"Aww babe what was that for," Jared whined rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for choosing food over me," I glared at him before turning back to my own food.

"Aww come on Bella you know I love you hunny," I huffed and then started up a conversation with Emily

"Bella I was thinking we should go over to the blacks to see dad you haven't seen him since you got back," Sam said.

"Oh my god I can't believe I haven't been to see him yet come on lets go now," I squealed jumping up and pulling Sam with me. He chuckled before going to get his jumper and following me out the door and into the truck.

When we got to the blacks dad was already outside waiting.

"Dad," I screamed "I've missed you so much," I jumped into his arms and held on for dear life.

"I've missed you to baby girl, so much," he replied putting his head on top of mine.

"Come on we've got some catching up to do," he smiled pulling me into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Right so as always I want to say thank you to my new reviewers **

**1dreamkeeper **

**sassygirl91**

BPOV

I was sitting in the Black's living room next to my father on the sofa.

"I've missed you so much dad, I didn't think that I was ever going to see you again," I sobbed tears running down my face. I leaned into his side and he wrapping his arms around me, the way a father and daughter should be.

"I know baby girl, I'm so sorry I let Renée take you from me, from Sam as well, life wasn't the same without my sunshine," Dad grieved his chin resting on top of my head.

"I love you Dad, I'm here now and I'm not leaving ever," I cried into his chest. I felt safe again in my daddy's arms, finally.

Just then Sam came up to me and pulled me into his chest kissing my hair. "I've got my family back, I've got my family back," I whispered over and over again.

"Yeh you do Bellsie, and we love you," Sam cooed in my ear.

"Bella! Bella sweetheart what's wrong why are you crying."

SPOV

I looked up from my baby sister's hair, to see a horrified Jared staring at my sister. Right on his tail was my beautiful Emily. "Sorry I tried stop him but he wanted to see Bella," she panted clutching a stitch in her side.

"It's ok hunny you couldn't have stopped him," I spoke sending her a dazzling smile. Jared ran forward and took Bella from my grasp. He was cooing in her ear and was wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"I'm so happy Jared," Bella cried into his chest.

Jared grinned and kissed her hair lovingly.

I looked over at Dad and he was staring at Jared and Bella with a look of deep concentration on his face. "Did he.." dad trailed of. His gaze still fixed on Jared.

" Yup," I said bitterly, Bella was mine to protect.

Dad let out a huge sigh running his hands through his hair. "Well I can't say I'm thrilled about this, with her being so young and all, but at least it wasn't Paul." Dad sighed.

"Hey I resent that," Paul whined, as the rest of the pack filed through the door.

"Since when did this become a pack meeting," Dad glared at the pack, I had to say that I agreed with him.

"Sorry Joshua but with Emily gone there was no one to cook and we were hungry so we came to see if there was any food here," Quil shrugged.

God do those buffoons ever think about anything other than their stomachs. What kind of stupid question was that of course they didn't.

Jared slowly let go of Bella and came up to dad. "Joshua I want you to know that I would never ever hurt your daughter, I would lay down my life for her. She is my life and I will always protect her." Jared said sincerely ringing his hands together nervously.

Bella came up behind him and took his hand snuggling into his side, he wrapped his arm round her and kissed her forehead.

As much as I hated to admit it I knew that he would take care of her and treat her like she deserved.

"I know you will son, but if anything happens to her I send Sam on your ass." Dad warned pointing his finger at Jared threateningly.

"Yes sir I understand," Jared said nodding at him.

"Okay as long as you understand you can go," dad said waving him off.

BPOV

Jared pulled me with him out of the house, "sorry I didn't bring a car, I kind of ran all the way here," I said nervously scratching the back of his head.

I giggled he was just too cute, "it's ok I've got mine," I said pulling him towards my truck.

"So where to," I asked starting up the truck and pulling out of the drive.

"What do you say to meeting my mum," Jared suggested taking my hand.

"Sure, you'll have to tell me where to go though, I have no idea where your house is."

Okay sweety just turn on the next left and the house is right at the end of the lane." Jared instructed.

I did what he said and we arrived in front of a gorgeous little house much like Sam and Emily's, it had the same fairytale look about it and the flowers on the windows sills gave the place a light about it.

"Wow your place is beautiful," I breathed staring up at the house.

"I'm glad you like it, I was thinking that maybe you and I could get a place like this when we get older and have kids one day that we could get place like this of our own," Jared whispered I my ear as he came in behind me and wrapped his arms round me.

"I would love that," I said turning round to kiss him. He pulled me closer and crashed his lips to mine, his hand travelled down my leg finally coming rest at my knee. He hitched my leg around his hip and proceeded to do the same with the other leg.

I giggled against his lips and pulled away stroking his face gently with my fingertips.

"Come on I want to meet your mum," I whined as I hugged him.

"I can think of something I would much rather be doing," Jared spoke seductively licking the shell of my ear.

I shivered as his warm breath tickled my skin.

"No, no we are meeting your mum and there is nothing you can say or do" I said pointing my finger at him, my eyebrow raised.

"You know you are really sexy when you are trying to stern," he whispered bringing me closer to him again.

"Come on," I whined pushing him away again.

"Okay, okay come on then let's go," I laughed holding his hands up in surrender.

He took my hand in his and led me in the fairytale house. "Hey mum you in" he called upstairs.

"Yeah sweetheart, oh who's this," she said winking at Jared.

"Mum this is Bella my imprint, Bella this my mum Julie," Jared spoke leaning into give me a kiss on the forehead.

Just then Jared's mum squealed and came running down the stairs "Oh Jared I'm so happy for you, I thought you were never going to find love, oh she's just beautiful. Well come in, come in I want to get to know you." Ms Shaw said pulling me into the living room and onto the sofa.

"Your home is beautiful Ms Shaw," I said wanting to sound polite.

"Oh please dear call me Julie, so I want to know everything about you," She squealed clapping her hands.

"Okay so I'm gona skip all the girly chat and go get a beer, do you want anything hunny," Jared asked.

"No thanks I'm good," I replied smiling up at him.

"Okay I'll be just next door if you need me," he smiled coming down to kiss me on the cheek.

"Right so let's get down to business," Julie smirked rubbing her hands together.

Oh god what has she got planned for me.

**Okay so I know that I always give a thank you to the people who review my story, but I just wanted to say a big thank you to the people who added my story as one of their favourite stories list and me to their favourite authors list, it means a lot. Thank you :)**


	8. An 1

**Sorry this isn't an update :( **

**I just wanted to tell you about my new fanfiction.**

**It's a Jasper Bella story. Bella cuts her finger at the cullens like in the book but Jasper not Edward is her real mate and she doesn't know this. When Edward throws Bella back Jasper gets mad and go's into major mode. **

**Please check it out **

**It would mean a lot **

**Thanksxxx **


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry this chapter took a little longer than the rest. As always thank you to my new reveiwers **

**natashar **

**Twilight Gleek **

JPOV

I was sitting my room playing on my guitar, I was trying to right a new song for Bella, I loved her so much and I wanted to show her.

Just then I heard laughter coming from downstairs, I could pick out Bella's laugh from a crowded room. I set my guitar down and went to investigate, what I saw downstairs made my stomach turn.

Bella and my mum were sitting on the carpet cross-legged looking through an album of all my baby photos. Oh hell no!

My mum had gone out of her way to embarrass me. I ran forward and snatched the baby album from my mother's grasp.

"Hey, I was looking at that," Bella whined pouting at me. I wanted so badly to give in and give her what she wanted but I had to stay strong there was some really embarrassing things in here.

"How could you mum," I glared at her.

"Oh honey it was just too much fun," she laughed. "and count yourself lucky that you didn't come in a few minutes earlier or you would have her me tell her the peanut butter jelly story," she grinned.

I groaned and Bella was trying to hide a laugh.

"Oh so you think that's funny do you," I grinned at my angel.

She just nodded her head.

Before she could even blink I had her pinned down on the sofa and I was tickling her like crazy. She was rolling around on the sofa and squealing in protest.

"J-Jared s-stop," she giggled. Her cheeks were flushed and she was panting hard, she was so beautiful.

"Was it funny honey," I teased her, coming down to nip at her neck

She was apparently incapable of speech as she shook her head violently and was attempting to smack my hand away.

"Good," I said smugly pecking her on the lips.

She sat up still breathing hard and glared at me "So Julie what were you saying about home videos," she said turning her back on me.

"Noo, no way mum don't you dare show her the videos, please I will clean the whole house for a week, please just don't show her the videos," I begged with my mum.

She just held her hand up "Hey don't bring me into this," she laughed as she walked out of the room.

Bella turned back to me grinning, "you are evil you know that," I glared at her.

"I know but you love me," she shrugged.

"Well I can't argue with that," I grinned pressing my lips to hers.

She wrapped her arms round my neck and I pulled her onto my lap, she ran her tongue along my lip and I opened up letting her explore my mouth. I needed her so much right now and I felt my Jeans getting a little tight. She felt it to as she gasped then brought her lips back to mine with even more passion than before.

I responded eagerly and my hands found themselves under her shirt travelling upwards. I stopped when I reached the bottom of her bra, silently asking for permission to go any further. She just nodded and pushed her lips back on mine.

*cough* we both looked up to see my mum standing at the door leaning against the frame, an amused expression on her face. Why does everyone keep interrupting us, was it to much to ask for a little privacy.

"Emm well I was just coming to ask if Bella would like stay for tea, but I can come back later." She chuckled.

Bella groaned and her beautiful face fell into my chest, I growled playfully at mum and she turned and left chuckling to herself.

I stroked Bella's forehead but I froze in surprise "Bella your temperature is way up are you feeling ok," I said concerned, stroking her forehead.

"Yeh I feel fine," she answered her eyebrows scrunching up in confusion. "Jared what is it," she asked stroking my face.

I nuzzled into her hand, "It's nothing Bella I just need to have a talk with Sam, come lets go," I said pulling her out of the living room.

"Mum I'm taking Bella back to Sam's see you later," I called over my shoulder.

"Ok honey pie," mum called after me. Oh god I really wish she wouldn't call me nicknames in front of my Bella.

"Jared I'm really confused what's going on," Bella cried as I pulled her outside. I couldn't help but notice that she was slightly shaking, Oh god it's true. But how could this be, girls can't phase. Oh my poor Bella, I don't want her to go through with this.

"Please angel, I'll explain when we get back, please can you try to calm down," I cooed stroking her face.

Her shaking stopped but she still looked upset "Come on baby lets go," I said pulling her to the car.

When we arrived at Sam and Emily's I jumped out of the cab and raced round the other side to open the door for my Bella.

"Sam I need to talk to you in private," I spoke in a voice that was foreign to me, it was serious and I wasn't I game when it came to Bella.

He nodded and Emily got up from her seat and ushered Bella out of the room. Bella sent me one more nervous glance before letting herself get pulled out of the room by Emily.

"Sam I think, Bella is going to phase soon," I rushed out.

"What that's impossible, girls can't phase," Sam said, shaking his head.

"Well how do you explain the fact that she is burning up, she has grown almost half a foot in the last two day alone, and as we were about to leave my house she started shaking like she was about to phase," I whisper yelled.

Sam's eyebrows scrunched together just like Bella did when she was thinking, they were so similar. You could even see Bella in Sam's face.

"Mabye your right Jared," Sam sighed rubbing the back of his head. "We're going to have to provoke her so that she doesn't phase in public," he said collapsing on to the sofa.

"Well you can count me out of that one, I'm not having her mad at me over this," I sighed shaking my head.

"Dude, this is my sister we are talking about and even I think that you're wipped," Sam laughed. I growled at him playfully.

"Bella, Bella calm down, Bella stop shaking, honey stop it!" Emily shouted from upstairs.

Me and Sam both bolted up the stairs and burst into Bella's room, she was lying on the floor and she was shaking violently. Oh my baby girl.

"Sam I don't know what's wrong with her, I just asked her what happened betwwen her and her ex-boyfriend for them to breakup and she started shaking like she was about to phase," Emily stressed.

Whatever that asshole did to hurt my angel, I was going to rip out his balls for.

Idiot you have Bella to think of now. I picking up Bella in my arms and raised down the stairs, Sam hot on my heels. We burst through the back door and out onto the lawn.

I laid her down on the grass, and she was shaking for another couple of seconds before bursting into the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen.


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay so thank you to my new reviewer :) **

**Rita**

JPOV

She was pure white, she almost seemed to glow. She had the most adorable baby pink nose but the most striking thing about the gorgeous wolf before was the gold strips down her back, none of the wolves have ever been more than one colour, although there had never been a female wolf in our history, my Bella was special, but then again I always knew that.

I was brought back to reality by the sound of shredding clothes. Sam had phased and was currently trying to calm Bella down who looked terrified. Shit she was scared and I was doing nothing. You idiot Jared.

I quickly phased and was immediately blown back by the chaos inside my mind.

_Oh my god why the hell do I have paws, I always knew I was a freak_**- Bella **

I growled at this my angel wasn't a freak.

_Bella you're a werewolf, it's okay please don't freak out_**- Sam **

_What the hell, girls aren't supposed to phase are they?_**-Bella **

_No they're not, you're the first female to phase in our tribes history_**- Sam **

_Great, just great_**- Bella **

She let out a wolfy huff and lay down with her head on her paws. Sam sighed then looked at me.

_Go talk to her, she will listen to you_**- Sam **

I trotted up to her and lay down next to her, licking the side of her face and nuzzling her with my nose.

She looked up at me and her eyes connected with mine. For the second time, the whole world shifted and it was just me and Bella.

Yes! She had imprinted on me, Bella was made for me and I was made for her, there was nothing that could bring us apart now.

_Did I just…_**-Bella **

_Yeah sweetheart, you imprinted on me_**- me **

I could tell that I was grinning like a fool.

She smiled and scooted herself closer to me and I wrapped my body around her my tail encircling her.

_Do you recon that if that I tried hard enough I could catch my tail_**-Bella **

_You could try sweetheart_**-me **

I noticed that Sam had phased back and had gone inside to see Emily.

_I love you_**-me **

_Aww I love you too man_**- Quil **

_Quil what the hell are you doing here_**- me **

_Dude I'm on patrol, hey Bella_**- Quil **

_Hey Quil_**- Bella giggled **

_Okay Bella I think it's time for you and me to phase back honey_**- me **

_Emm Jared I don't know how_**- Bella **

_Okay honey I'm just going to phase back and get Sam to come and help you, stay here sweetheart_**- me **

_Where else am I going to go_**- Bella **

With one last lick on her cheek in trotted off into the woods to find the clothes I had left there encase I shredded my clothes.

I phased back and jogged out of the woods, Bella was lying on the grass, her ears perked up and her tale started wagging when she saw me coming out of the woods.

I grinned and ran up to her kissing the top of wolfy head, before running into the house.

Sam and Emily were sitting on the sofa in the middle of an intense make out session.

"Sam, snap out of it," I yelled at him.

Sam and Emily broke apart and he sent me and death glare over Emily's shoulder.

"What do you want," he glared as he stroked Emily's hair.

"Bella's having trouble phasing back," I answered.

Sam huffed as he stood up and followed me into the back yard.

We both phased and trotted up to Bella, who was now standing up and wagging her tail, she was so cute.

_Thank you_**- Bella giggled. **

_Okay Bellsie, all you have to do is to think of something happy and you should phase back at once_**-Sam **

An image of Bella and Sam as children running around in the garden, when all of a sudden the young Bella fell over and started crying her eyes out. Sam ran up to her and was comforting her, he kissed her cheek. Bella's face brightened up and she smiled up at Sam.

Just then the present day Bella phased back and she was lying on the ground naked as the day she was born.

I tried to look away and be a gentleman but the sight of her beautiful naked body before me was too much to pass down. She was gorgeous naked and wow her breasts were so much more than perfect, not too small not too big. I didn't look any lower down I wasn't a pervert.

Sam quickly phased back and threw his t-shirt at her covering her up, much to my dismay. Bella quickly slipped the t-shirt on and I phased back pulling on my shorts.

"Keep your eyes to yourself asshole," Sam glowered at me.

I ignored him and pulled Bella into a hug, smelling her hair and kissing her forehead.

"Right if you two don't mind I've got a lovely fiancé to get back to," Sam said turning to leave.

Bella stuck her tongue out at Sam behind his back, I chuckled and pulled her closer to me.

"You are so beautiful in wolf form," I told her, staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Really, what do I look like," she asked eagerly.

"You are pure white with gold streaks down your back and the cutest little pink nose I have ever seen," I said kissing her nose.

She scrunched up her nose and swatted my face away.

"But you know what," I said.

"What," Bella asked her eyebrows scrunching together.

"You are even more beautiful now," I whispered in her ear.

She shivered at my touch, I loved that I could have that effect on her.

"You're only saying that because all I'm wearing is Sam's shirt," she giggled her head on my chest.

I shrugged and brought my lips down to meet hers. I would never get enough of the taste of her lips.

I was with my angel and I could not be more happy.

**Okay so sorry that was a shorter chapter than normal. **

**But I also have something to say, **

**If you want to be put down in my fanfic as one of the pack imprints leave your**

**Full name **

**The wolf you want **

**Appearance **

**Personality **

**And any other additional info**

**In the review section. **

**Don't forget to review :) **


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight :( **

**I am sooo sorry this took son long but I've been ill and then it I was away on holiday so I really haven't had much time :S **

**Hope you enjoy this :) **

JPOV

Me and Bella strolled back to the house hand in hand lost in our own thoughts, thinking over the last few days we had been together. They were the best days of my life hands down.

Then a thought crossed my mind that shocked me, I hadn't even taken Bella out on a date yet. What kind of a boyfriend am I!

"Bella I haven't taken you out on a date yet, I'm so sorry honey, I feel like an absolute ass. I will make it up to you, I swear angel," I pleaded with the love of my life.

"Shh, Shh, Jared it's fine I don't mind, I don't need all of that, I just need you," she said sincerely wrapping her arms around my waist, cuddling into me.

I smiled she was just so cute. "All the same I want to, I promise you this will be the best date of your life," I promised kissing the top of her head.

"Okay, I'll be holding you to that by the way," my angel giggled taking my hand and pulling me into Sam and Emily's house with her.

BPOV

I was lying in the living room, on the sofa my head in Sam's lap, as he stroked my hair.

Jared had left a couple of hours ago saying he was off to get ready for our date and that he would pick me up at 7pm.

I already missed him it felt like a piece of my soul had gone with him when he left. I huffed and got up off the sofa, I couldn't just sit around all day waiting for Jared to come and get me.

"Where you going Bells," Sam asked but not taking his eyes off the tv. I mentally rolled my eyes I swear that boy would spend his life in front of the telly if he could.

"Just going to help Emily in the kitchen," I answered, skipping out of the room. I was going to help Emily but I really wanted to tell her about my date with Jared. Since I had moved to La Push, Emily had become me big sister, and even more importantly me best friend.

I had never had many friends back in Phoenix, with all my studies and taking care of mum and the house I never really had time for them.

I entered the kitchen to see Emily flitting around the room absentmindedly humming to herself.

"Hey Emily," I said coming up to stand next to her. "Need any help,"

"Oh hey Bella, yeh sure can you do the salad for me, I really don't have enough hands to feed so many mouths," she chuckled.

I set about copping the lettuce, and preparing the rest of the salad.

"Hey guess what Emily, Jared asked me out on a date," I squealed, not able to keep it in anymore. I could hear Sam growling from the living room.

I rolled her eyes at Sam, before jumping up and down squealing. "Oh Bella, why didn't you tell me before when is he coming to pick you up," I asked, in a state of great excitement.

"Umm I think he said he was coming round at seven," I answered.

Emily's eyes widened and she began pulling me up the stairs. "Come on Bella, we only have one and a half hours to make you look beautiful, not that you aren't already stunning," Emily rambled on and on until I cut her off.

"Emily, Emily, what about dinner," I asked gesturing towards the kitchen.

"Oh forget about that, this is far more important than that," she waved it off like it was nothing. I giggled and let her pull me up the rest of the stairs.

One and a half hours later I was ready to leave, for my date with Jared. I had to say I did look quite good.

Emily had dressed me in the cutest dark denim skirt, that flared out from the waist and had gold buttons all down the middle. She had also let me borrow her gold vest top which I tucked into the skirt.

My make-up was natural and my hair was up in a messy bun with piece of hair pulled out of the bun framing my face.

I was currently sitting in the kitchen at the table with Sam, nervously playing with the silver bracelet that Sam had sent me for my birthday last year. He was not too happy that I was going out on a date but seemed to brighten up when he saw I was wearing the bracelet he gave me.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I was up like a shot going to answer the door.

I pulled back the door to revel Jared in all his glory. He was wearing a button down shirt that showed off his gorgeous abs. I was almost drooling at the site of him.

"You ready to go," I smiled at me, a twinkle in his eyes that almost made my knees go weak.

"Yeah," I breathed incapable of saying anything else.

"Not so fast," I heard Sam say coming to stand behind me. "Take care of her Jared, if she comes home crying I will kill you," Sam told Jared in all seriousness.

I elbowed Sam in the ribs probably giving myself a bruise, he huffed and walked away.

"You look stunning Bella, you always do," Jared spoke bringing his face down to kiss my lips. We broke apart and he wrapped his arms around me. I blushed and thanked him, as he took my hand leading me to his truck.

He opened the cab door for me before jogging round the other side and getting in the driving side. I sighed and let my head fall onto his shoulder as he started the car, his warm lips connected with my forehead and I could tell that he was smiling.

We pulled up at a restaurant in Port Angeles called _Bella Italia_. It was a cute little place that I remember going to as I child with mum dad and Sam.

"How did you know this was my favourite place to eat," I smiled at Jared.

"Let's just say it was a lucky guess," Jared grinned, winking at me.

**Okay that's chapter ten done sorry it took so long, don't forget to review. **


End file.
